Diamond Tiara
Diamond Tiara er en skole-alder Jordponni og en mindreårig antagonist som først vises i Call of the Cutie. Hun og Silver Spoon er klassekamerater av Apple Bloom. __TOC__ Visning i serien I Call of the Cutie, Diamond Tiara og Silver Spoon invitere Apple Bloom og Twist til henne cute-ceañera, en fest for dem som nylig har tjent søta sin merker. (Navnet er et ordspill på den spanske'' quinceanera'', en jente "sweet 15" eller kommer-of-age fest når en jente slår 15.) Det er tungt klart at de ble bare invitert, slik at andre parter deltakere kunne spotte dem for deres mangel på karakterer. Twist klarer å få henne søta merke etter å finne sitt talent (lage godteri), men dessverre ikke Apple Bloom ikke tjene hennes før festen. På festen, forsøker Apple Bloom å skjule sin mangel på Cutie merket med en duk, men borti Diamond Tiara og Silver Spoon . Hun hevder at hun fikk sin søta mark tidligere, men ønsker ikke å briljere og ta oppmerksomheten bort fra partiets hedersgjesten. Diamond Tiara svar at hun ikke ønsker å se Apple Blooms søta mark uansett. Som Apple Bloom forbereder seg på å forlate, hun reiser over lange duken og treffer hodet på bordet som en radio var stasjonert på, og dermed utsette henne flanke. Diamond Tiara og Silver Spoon se at det er tomt og ikke nøl med å gjøre narr av Apple Bloom, som snart selskap av to andre tomme flankene, Scootaloo og Sweetie Belle . Den erting blir ignorert som Twilight Sparkle og Applejack forklare at det å være en blank flanke betyr fortsatt har mange muligheter åpne. Diamond Tiara er senere sett står sammen Silver Spoon i trappen, og så på de andre ponniene spille festspill. Hun opptrer igjen sammen med Silver Spoon på scenen på talentshowet i The Show Propper, samt i timen i The Return of Harmony Part 1 og i The Cutie Pox med Diamond Tiara prøver å bevise i skolegården at Apple Blooms søta merket er en forfalskning. Senere spør hun Cheerilee hvis det er veldig falskt og blir sett på å være sjalu på Apples Blooms loopty-rammefesting evne. Hun synes i familie Vurdering Dag, sammen med sin far, Filthy Rich. Når hun besøker gården med sin far, thumb|left|200px|Men PaaaaPPaaaapåpeker hun out Granny Smith 's merkelig oppførsel til Apple Bloom og overbeviser henne om hvor ydmykende det ville være hvis Granny Smith snakket til klassen sin. Etter Granny Smith imponerer Apples Bloom sin klasse med sin presentasjon av hvordan hun hjalp funnet Ponyville da hun oppdaget og lærte å dyrke zappe eple s, Diamond Tiara åpenlyst denigrates henne. På slutten av episoden, tvinger hennes far, tydeligvis rasende at datteren fornærmet hans mest verdifulle råvarer leverandør for virksomheten hans, hennes til å delta i sang til vann bokser, mye til frustrasjon henne. I Hearts og hover Dag, blir hun gitt et kort fra Alula, til hennes overraskelse. I sin neste opptreden i Ponyville Konfidensiell, er hun sjef i ansvaret for skoleavisa: den'' Foal Free Press'' Hun thumb|200px|Diamond Tiara som sjef.ansetter Søtmerkets Kostfarere forfatterne av sladrespalte å prøve. til revive nyhetene papiret. Når Cutie Mark korsfarerne forsøke å fratre sin stilling, blackmails Diamond Tiara dem med pinlig bilder. Diamond Tiara er senere fratatt sin stilling etter Cheerilee, gir hvem det til Fjærvekt. I slutten av episoden har hun vært degradert til å ta vare på trykkpressen og den forrige innehaveren av den posisjonen, blir Shady Daze fotografen og bestemmer seg for å ta et bilde av degradert Diamond Tiara. Blitsen fra kameraet dazes henne og gjør henne snuble på trykkpressen, noe som gjør henne skitne med blekk. Som alle ler av Diamond Tiara, lukkes episode med henne ser bittert på publikum. Opptredener :Se også: Character opptredener Gallery : Diamond Tiara bildegalleri Sv: Diamond Tiara Mr. Dvargen mai 27., 2012 kl. 15:19 (UTC) Kategori:Jord ponnier Kategori:Hunner